


Through The Pensive  Dumbledore Recalled

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Through The Pensive  Dumbledore Recalled

Through the pensive Dumbledore recalled  
Visions of young Grindelwald.  
In hand dick grasped, thrusted up the arse  
Of his lover pressed against the wall.

In present time Dumbledore came,  
Past self echoing in refrain.  
In she walked, forgetting to knock  
"Never again!" Minerva exclaimed.


End file.
